


Sky Writing

by wonderminterplus



Category: Skylanders - Fandom, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A collection of Skylander's Academy drabbles.





	1. Alive

If anyone were to ask Pop Fizz why he had felt love for Wolfgang in the first place, the answer would be so much more complex than he could put into words that someone else would understand.

How could he tell someone that when he first looked at Wolfgang that he thought this was someone who was alive?

In simple context that description fit a good percent of the living skylands inhabitants. But Wolfgang was the first to make Pop actually think those words. 

In every movement. In the strumming of his instrument, that joyful howl when he took to the stage. How could one not get caught up in all that?

Wolfgang was alive and when Pop Fizz was sharing space with him, so was he.

So being told that in unspoken words, in the actions Wolfgang took to his path to evil, that Pop was cramping that space was more heartbreaking than not playing music again.

And he didn’t play music again for such a long time. Not when every note sounded like a hollow husk of how it use to sound. 

The music was dead to him. Even so, he could never fully bury it away. Pretend it never happened.

And in the darkest and longest of nights, sometimes Pop would think about digging up the sound and get a hold of Wolfgang and ask if he bring him to life again.

But then what little good sense Pop had would swoop in.

Besides…

He honestly wasn’t sure Wolfgang knew if he was alive or dead anymore.


	2. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one of those normal villains win au scenarios. Slight spoilers for season 2 mentioned.

The fall of Skylanders Academy was an event that Pop Fizz would never forget. How could he? The last twenty years of his life had been there. And the connections he made there were valuable to him.  
He had friends. Some he no longer knew the fate of currently.

And his freedom was taken fairly soon after the academy’s fall. Some may call him foolish for it, but as an professor he did everything he could to make sure cadets were able to escape first before he even worried about himself.

Pop might had stood more of a chance in a fight with Wolfgang if he hadn’t had some back up with some of the other Doomraiders too.

In the end he was taken down and the true nightmare began for him. 

Even before Wolfgang spoke out, claiming Pop for himself, Pop knew what was going to happen to him. None of the Doomraiders seemed shocked by it either. Made Pop wonder just what Wolfgang said to the other Doomraiders about him.

That had to be at least months ago. At least Pop hoped it was merely months and not years. The thought that such a long time could had passed in this nightmare was depressing. But then, a lot of things were depressing to him these days.

He wore a set of metal cuffs with small, dull spikes decorating them. The collar he wore was in the same style of his cuffs.

Decorative and functional.

All were tight and locked on. Pop had no idea where the key to them was kept. Hardly his highest concern though. There were other things on his mind.

His cage was located in Wolfgang’s own room. A fact that worried Pop a lot more then he let on. It also wasn’t the most fun of locations given Wolfgang was one to snore loudly when he slept.

Pop tried not to sleep when he was around anyways. He was afraid to.

Attempts at trying to bribe Pop into some form of acceptance of this situation were strewn about the room. Mostly music related objects though there was the occasional parts for more inventing pursuits.

Pop ignored it all. He was not about to take part in these attempts to tame him to this life. And he was not going to make anything easier for Wolfgang.

It was another depressing day, Pop sitting in the corner of his cage when Wolfgang entered the room. Pop did not look up. Not acknowledging his captor pissed Wolfgang off. And Pop knew that. He also didn’t care.

The werewolf frowned, noting there was no signs of Pop having touched any of the items given to him. Nor had he seemed to have touched his food.

“Still not cooperating are you?” Wolfgang asked.

Pop almost glared at Wolfgang as a response. But he managed to keep his head down.

Wolfgang sighed, as if he was being some sort of patient benefactor dealing with someone who was being unreasonably stubborn.

“Your quiet treatment isn’t going to help you either you know.” Wolfgang said.

Pop still did not reply. He still refused to meet Wolfgang’s gaze. Even when Wolfgang unlocked and opened his cage door. He did cringe just a bit.

“Get out of there.”

Pop refused to move. An small defiance that he knew would get him nowhere.

The werewolf growled slightly before his patience ran out.

Wolfgang’s hand reached into the cage. Pop scrambled as far back as he could further back into the cage and away from Wolfgang’s hand. His back hit the back of the cage and he could go no further.

Nowhere else to go, It was not hard for Wolfgang to grab ahold of Pop by the ears and drag him out of the cage. Pop yelped at the assault on his sensitive ears.

“Stop, stop stop! You’re hurting me!” Pop cried, unable to hold back from saying anything this time.

Wolfgang sat down on the bed, and placed Pop onto his lap. That just made Pop struggle more.

“Maybe this will make you feel better.” Wolfgang said.

He started to scratch behind Pop’s ears then. Wolfgang started at a slow and steady pace

Of course Wolfgang would remember that his ears were a sensitive area to both pain and pleasure. He had hoped that information that was learned a in another time when they were friends, almost something else, would be forgotten. Clearly it had not been.

The scratching sensation felt so good. And Pop couldn’t resist leaning into the touch. He hated how easily this feeling had its sway on him. Making it hard to even think of struggling free.

“Good pet.” Wolfgang said

The praise broke through Pop’s near bliss and he narrowed his eyes.

“Not your pet!” Pop managed to snarl.

He attempted to pull away from Wolfgang’s touch. Wolfgang did not let him. He pulled Pop Fizz back close 

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you yet.” Wolfgang said sternly.

Pop tried to bite Wolfgang then. His teeth sunk into fur and skin in a satisfying way.

Wolfgang howled in pain and jerked back from Pop. Pop jumped off of Wolfgang’s lap and headed towards the door.

Sadly Wolfgang recovered from the bite quickly in a fluid wolf movement he was in front of Pop, blocking the door. Pop backed away a bit, expecting a swipe or grab. Instead Wolfgang yelled at him.

“Why are you fighting me? I saved you!” Wolfgang cried.

Pop laughed then, a tint of bitterness to it. He stop when he saw the pained expression on Wolfgang’s face.

“Oh wow. You actually believe what you said there, don’t you? You actually think that all this is better than whatever else was going to happen?” Pop said.

“Yes I do! You either would have been dead or had your light eaten in the end.” Wolfgang cried.

“And why didn’t you just let that happen then?” Pop asked.

Pop knew why. And Wolfgang must have known he knew because he didn’t answer the question. Instead he carefully approached Pop.

“You’re safer here than with anyone else. And i’m going to take good care of you, okay? So just calm down and-”

Pop considered doing something rash. Either attacking Wolfgang though he had no chance of winning, or trying to make a break for the door though it was probably locked. Anything to undo this tension knot in his stomach.

Then he thought of something better.

“Tell me what happened to all my friends.” Pop said.

Wolfgang paused a moment in puzzlement. 

“Why? It’s not like you can help any of them.” Wolfgang said.

“I know that. Just… I need to know.” Pop said, a hint of a quiver to his voice.

Wolfgang thought about it a moment.

“Okay. But only after you eat something.”

Pop nodded. It was an acceptable payment for information that he might need someday. Escape was probably not going to happen anytime soon. But he would try. And keep trying until he made it.

He was just hoped he could do it before he could get use to this set up.

Before it became all he would ever know again.


End file.
